1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present application relate to encoding and decoding scalable video and multi-view video, and more particularly to scalability of scalable video and multi-view video and a high-level syntax structure for signaling multi-view information.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, image data is encoded by a codec according to a predetermined data compression standard, for example, the Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) standard. The encoded image data is then stored in an information storage medium in the form of a bitstream or transmitted via a communication channel.
Scalable video coding (SVC), as a video compression method, appropriately adjusts and transmits an amount of information in accordance with various communication networks and terminals. SVC thereby provides a video encoding method of adaptively providing a service to various transmission networks and various receiving terminals by using a single video stream.
A multi-view video coding technology is widely used for 3D video coding because of the popularity of a 3D multimedia device and 3D multimedia content.
Such conventional SVC or multi-view video coding encodes video by using a limited encoding method based on a macroblock of a predetermined size.